Game Over
by LuckyKira
Summary: The game's over and the trolls are now human on Earth, their own world gone. Each are trying to deal with what happened in the game.
1. The Game is Now Over

The game is long over and each of them return to an unharmed Earth. Each of them is 16 now and the trolls have taken a human appearance. Only the kids and the trolls seem to remember and it's as if they were always there. But they remember. They'll never forget.

How they tried to save the world.

How they died trying.

And what they achieved.


	2. John Egbert

He stares at his computer, ready to burst into tears. Yes, they won but what now? They all act as if it never happened? He gets up and stalks out his room to his dad. His dad and he exchange looks for a moment. His dad then leaves the cake alone and walks over to John. His dad does not remember. He asks what's wrong. John just bursts into tears and runs upstairs.

An hour later he's staring at his computer again. His mouse hovers over the deactivate button for his pesterchum. Messages bleeping distract him. Dave.

John glances at Dave's messages, not really taking notice. Till he notices what Dave is telling him.

Dave tells John to not give up on his friends and that he loves John. John smiles slightly and tells Dave that he'll never give up.

John closes pesterchum and looks for the beta version of Sburb and stares at it. Out with it is all John thinks but he just can't throw it away. He slips it somewhere secret and then returns to his computer, opening pesterchum again.

A new beginning is all John sends to the other kids and the trolls.


	3. Dave Strider

Dave paces his room, fighting the tears that are threatening to fall. So close but not quite. He quickly places his copy of Sburb under his turntables and then continues pacing for a moment. Dave looks up from his pacing and quickly messages the other kids and trolls to not give up. He lingers afterwards and then sends them all "I love you in a non-romantic way" as well. Ironic right?

Dave's face falls as he then returns to the pacing. The tears are going in strength but he continues to resist. He hears Bro downstairs and freezes.

Soon the tears are falling freely and the shades off. He doesn't even care that he's sobbing loudly and when he feels Bro hug him, everything feels right again. Everything feels like it's going to be alright.

But Dave decides that he won't be Bro. The shades are going to come off and he's going to stop just being Bro.

He is Dave Strider.


	4. Jade Harley

She sits among her plants, alone once again. She already Bec never returned. She stands up and heads to her computer, noticing a message from Dave but she ignores it.

She knew this was all going to happen and now she feels like it's her fault. But it's not.

Jade packs up her things and then heads to her computer again and buys a plane ticket. She doesn't even look back as she leaves the island on a boat; not even when the island explodes behind her.

She opens her computer again and John has said a new beginning. Jade smiles and finally looks back, just for a moment, and then she tells John she's already ahead of him.

She smiles and then briefly looks at the copy of Sburb she has. Her face falls for a moment before hiding the game in her bag and smiling at the sunrise that marks her new optimistic beginning.


	5. Rose Lalonde

Rose sits in silence with a small glass of alcohol. She doesn't even care what it is, as long as it's alcohol. She doesn't even glance at her laptop when it bleeps. All she does is slam the lid shut and stares around the house. Wizards still dominate the house but it now doesn't bother her.

She sighs and looks back as her mom joins her on the couch and they drink together. They exchange words of silence and looks of emotion. Even though Rose's mom doesn't remember, she seems to know something is different.

No petty mother-daughter fights were the only thing Rose had said to her mother since she returned.

After a few moments of these exchanges, her mom finally moves and hugs Rose. Rose doesn't react except for hugging her back.

Her mom asks if something happened, breaking the silence they had since Rose returned. Rose looks up, her eyes flickering with emotion as she remembers; Dave, Kanaya, Karkat, and everyone else she met. The tears start flowing which she quickly tries to stop but they just won't.

She hugs her mom tightly, the silence settling again.

By the next day, Rose is straightening her house, and everything in it, out; including herself and her mother. But her copy of the Sburb game sits in her knitting bag, untouched.

Slowly she starts guiding her mother and herself on the right path.


	6. Equius Zahhak

Equius clutches something, anything, testing his strength but no it's gone. He looks up to the sky at the sunrise. He uses his phone to check the message he just got from Dave but he doesn't reply. Instead he messages Nepata asking her whereabouts.

He feels so alone in this strange world. It's not his own. He is not his own either. He's human. He's not a troll. He's got no horns, he's now a weird brown colour instead of grey and his strength is gone.

He sighs as he hears Nepata message him back; and she's close. He hurries, not even talking to anyone when he freezes in the middle of the road.

He's not changed one bit. He blinks at the cars that honk at him and Gamzee comes to mind. Equius swallows before running off the road and then messaging Gamzee; which he gets no reply to.

He runs to where Nepata said she is and comes face-to-face with nothing. All alone.

Well, maybe not.

If only he could talk to others then. He could make friends. He could live… a normal life; or so he thinks, clutching a copy of Sburb.


	7. Nepata Leijon

Nepata replies to Equius with her position but then leaves it; taking her copy of Sburb with her. She realizes that Equius relies on her too much… and she relies on him too much. Then all need a new start in this strange world. Keep apart doing it but talking over pesterchum.

She sighs as she hides round the corner and watches Equius run to where she once was. Nepata turns away and runs quickly, not looking back.

Now's her chance to be independent and she's going to take it and have a new beginning; which is funny. Because John just messaged her saying "a new beginning".


	8. Eridan Ampora

Slipping the disc into his deep pockets, he looks around the street. He's fallen from up high and is now low. He grits his teeth and bites his lip, a little too hard, and a small bead of red liquid slips down his chin. Eridan wipes it and stares at the red. He growls lowly and flicks it away and stalks down the street.

He feels he has to find Feferi. He just has to. He glances at his phone, reading the message from Dave, to whom he never spoke with. He continues walking and then receives a message from John but he just briefly notes it and is away to put his phone away when Feferi messages him.

She's telling him to stop and think before he does anything. Instantly Eridan seems to calm down slightly. He can't do anything now. He's stuck here now. Why not try live normally.

Eridan hides his anger and murderous rage and continues walking forward, hopefully to a brighter future.


	9. Feferi Peixes

Feferi sits by the fountain in the park, her copy of Sburb next to her. She's sitting on her phone. She quickly messages Eridan to tell him to stop and think. To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He's probably angry that he's now fallen from royalty. A fall from grace.

Feferi sighs and messages Sollux a quick "We'll get through this, let's meet one day" before putting the messenger away in her pocket. She's lies onto her back, ignoring the bleep. She closes her eyes, memories of her old planet and then memories of the game.

Feferi opens her eyes slightly, to tears. She swallows slightly. The game. Eridan killed her there but for a good reason. But so much happened in the game, maybe it's impossible to live a normal life. Feferi thinks it is.

It's got to be impossible. They all died at least once there.


	10. Vriska Serket

She rolls the dices, her left eye covered by a patch on her glasses. The dices roll out as eight 8's. Lucky as always, Vriska thinks. She briefly glances at the messages on her messenger and smiles at John's. Oh, she will have a new beginning.

A lucky one that is.

Vriska stands from the table in the bingo building, and grabs her copy of Sburb. She doesn't even know how it got there. It just appeared. Is the game taunting them? Is it trying to play them again?

Vriska knows that's what the game wants and that's exactly the trap they'll fall into, one-by-one.


	11. Kanaya Maryam

Kanaya had tried to get a hold of Rose so they could meet again, but Rose wasn't answering. She wasn't answering no matter what Kanaya did. Kanaya leans back in her chair, at the café table. She glances at the copy of Sburb by her laptop.

So tempting yet it's the wrong option. Going back to that game is the worst thing any of them could do. Reliving all that and possibly involving even more lives. More people could die, and they will all have to die again. Achieving a normal life to only to throw it away again. As if someone would be stupid enough to do that.


	12. Terezi Pyrope

Terezi, being blind, just stayed where she woke up. In an abandoned house that smelt of ugly browns and greys. She couldn't exactly move. The only thing of a different colour was her own clothes and her copy of Sburb, and her laptop.

For the past hour, she had been talking to Dave. Apparently Dave was really upset and that he didn't want to be like his Bro anymore. He wanted to be himself. Terezi had agreed and tried to cheer him up. At this present moment, he had said he wanted to talk to Bro and so Terezi is now alone. She doesn't want to talk to anyone else.

Everyone else is stupid. No one else was considerate enough to talk to her. They knew she was blind. But no, instead they let her be alone.

Maybe she might just start the game all over again. Maybe that- No. That would be the worst idea ever, no matter how tempting.

She can learn to live on her own, no problem. She doesn't need anyone else.


	13. Aradia Megido

She messages Sollux a quick message but then doesn't look back. A near by island explodes and Aradia smiles, knowing that it was Jade. Jade may need a new beginning but Aradia thinks she'll stay right there with all the frogs on this island. It's small but sweet and habitable.

Sollux messages her back and Aradia tells him that she loves him and that she always will but she needs some time. Sollux just messages back saying he understands. And… that he loves her. He wants to be with her again, and that he'll wait.

Aradia smiles and feels the tears fall. She types back a thank you before closing her laptop. She hides her copy of Sburb somewhere in the makeshift house and then walks out into the nature of her island. Frogs, frogs all around.

Aradia loves frogs. She'll always remember when she prototyped herself with her sprite. She was a frog for a little while and that was fun but very weird. Aradia laughs to herself, remembering.

It was fun but scary all at the same time, but they won. And she has no want to return although she feels like she's supposed to keep the game. It just feels right.


	14. Tavros Nitram

Tavros was lucky to be honest. He actually woke up in a wheelchair with normal flesh legs back. But no robot legs so he's stuck wheeling around then. Just great. At least he still remembers how.

His own copy of Sburb is sitting on his lap and he's trying to contact Vriska but she just won't answer. He's alone and paralyzed from waist down. Even more great. He guesses things could be harder-

He hears his messenger bleep. He looks at the message, from Gamzee, and his eyes widen. No. They've been through enough already.

Tavros shakes his head. Whatever feelings he had for Gamzee had never disappeared and still haven't but Tavros is still terrified of the troll, no matter what. And the single word in the message was enough to scare Tavros.

Enough to scare anyone.


	15. Gamzee Makara

honk.

honk.

HONK HONK. :o)

Gamzee grins slowly. His mind feels… free. No more barriers. No more need to hide his true self. Gamzee's eyes droop slightly as he thinks about what he could do. What he could achieve.

He clutches his copy of the game.

Or he could start the game all over again and he could kill the others over and over. But…

He couldn't do that to them. Not again. Gamzee freezes. What is he thinking? Killing again? No, he caused enough damage already. But the rage. The fury. If only he could let go.

Gamzee grips his hair with his free hand tightly. He then quickly types Tavros and Karkat a warning but all he does is type a honk in lower case letters. Not what he wanted to do. Tavros doesn't answer.

Karkat though, answers quickly. His answers seem frantic. Gamzee tries to tell him to calm it. Gamzee tries to explain he just needs to talk and calm down. Instantly Karkat becomes all ears. Gamzee talks for hours to Karkat, just ranting and letting his rage out. Karkat takes it all.

No need to kill anyone. Karkat is Gamzee's perfect moirail. They couldn't be anymore perfect.


	16. Karkat Vantas

Karkat couldn't talk to anyone while Gamzee was fuming to him. He had to keep his whole attention on Gamzee. He had to ignore Dave, Jade, John and anyone else who talked to him.

Finally Gamzee calmed down and his typing quirk returned. Karkat was thankful he could be free from Gamzee's rage. But it seems that Karkat will be facing those rants again in the future.

Karkat turns his attention to the one person who was most persistent on getting his attention. Sollux.

Sollux had just been trying to get Karkat's attention since they woke up. Karkat finally answers Sollux. He slips his copy of Sburb under his laptop.


	17. Sollux Captor

After Karkat finally answered him, they talked for ages. Sollux first told Karkat that they need to get rid of the copies of Sburb. Karkat automatically protests. Sollux continues to argue but Karkat doesn't give up. Sollux stares at his copy of Sburb through his red and blue lenses. Although he's saying to throw them out, he just can't get himself to do it.

He throws the game to the side. Sollux found an abandoned hotel and is staying there. He clutches his fists in anger and continues talking to Karkat.

He tells him to never EVER to insert the game into the laptop. Karkat tells him that it's obvious to not do that. The two of them get into an argument again.

They finally get it over with and the conversation goes serious. Sollux thinks they should regroup with the kids. Karkat disagrees. Sollux sighs and shakes his head and tells him again to get the others to regroup.

Sollux doesn't know why, but if they can't throw the games away alone then they need to do it together before someone installs the game again. If that happens, they'll be sixteen prototypes. It was difficult enough having twelve.

Again, Karkat just argues against Sollux. Sollux waits a moment before he answers and then asks if something's stressing Karkat. Karkat explains about Gamzee so Sollux tells Karkat to fume.

Karkat fumes away until he's got nothing left. He then makes the conversation serious again.

"Sollux, we might have to play the game again."

"You're insane if you want to do that, Karkat."

"Look around, idiot. Have you interacted with the people? This place isn't right. It feels like a copy of the kids' world, but it's not their world."

"I have. I think this world was created from their own knowledge and memories."


End file.
